


Have you ever.

by another_me



Series: "L'amore è il più antico degli assassini. " [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4966246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/another_me/pseuds/another_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perché, si sa, la vita deve andare avanti e i Grifondoro trovano sempre il coraggio di fare qualcosa in merito. </p>
<p>Sequel di "Pazza idea" e "L'universo tranne noi". Ispirato dalla canzone "Have you ever" di Lucy Hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have you ever.

**HAVE YOU EVER**

“Harry? Harry, sei in casa?”

La voce di Hermione lo svegliò, ma non aveva alcuna voglia di alzarsi dal suo letto. Aveva trascorso tutta la notte all’Heaven, sulla Villiers Street. Si era ubriacato, di nuovo, ma non aveva scopato nessuno, _di nuovo_. Non lo faceva più, da quattro mesi!

Negli ultimi nove mesi la sua vita era andata letteralmente a rotoli. Aveva perso il lavoro, la casa stava per crollargli sulla testa, non usciva più, se non per recarsi in quei locali per ubriacarsi o per andare a vedere il loro appartamento.

Era iniziato tutto due mesi dopo aver perso Draco. Dopo aver _allontanato_ Draco. Aveva iniziato ad andare nei bar, a ubriacarsi e a cercare di dimenticare di non averlo più cercandolo in altri ragazzi.

Era stato tutto inutile. C’erano voluti quattro mesi per capirlo, ed erano stati quattro mesi terribili, fatti di dolore e angoscia. Fatti di rimorsi e sensi di colpa. La vicinanza dei suoi amici non era servita a niente: Hermione, che credeva di sapere tutto, aveva presunto che, dato che Harry stava così male, doveva essere stato Draco a mettere fine alla loro storia. Ron, che non prendeva nemmeno in considerazione l’idea che Hermione potesse non avere ragione per una volta, aveva preso la palla al balzo e non aveva fatto altro che ripetere “Lo sapevo” e “Te l’avevo detto” e “Non ci si può fidare dei Serpeverde!”. Neville, con il suo sguardo un po’ pensieroso, cauto ma, Harry lo vedeva, consapevole. Neville sapeva che non era tutto come pensava Hermione e come piaceva pensare a Ron. Ginny era stata una sorpresa! Si era aspettato che gioisse almeno un po’, che sottolineasse quanto più intelligente sarebbe stato Harry a sposare lei, invece che andare incontro alla sfiducia dei suoi amici e alla contrapposizione della famiglia di Draco, tre anni prima, per stare con un furetto platinato che l’aveva anche lasciato. Invece, non appena aveva saputo della loro rottura, si era presentata da lui con una busta piena di dolci, gelato, cioccolata e DVD. Si erano seduti, avevano guardato un film dopo l’altro per ore e ore, avevano mangiato dolci e guardato ancora film, finché Harry non era scoppiato a piangere. Aveva pianto per secoli, per ere intere, finché non aveva più avuto lacrime da versare e poi aveva solo continuato a ripetere, come se fosse una preghiera: “Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace. Dovevo saperlo. Ti amo. Mi dispiace!”. C’era voluta un’eternità perché si calmasse e un’altra ancora perché si convincesse a mettersi a letto, dove crollò in un sonno agitato. Ginny era tornata a fargli visita almeno due volte alla settimana, per i primi tempi. Aveva smesso quando lui aveva iniziato a bere, uscire e a cercare di dimenticare Draco Malfoy tra le braccia di altri, numerosissimi, ragazzi.

Si era ritrovato da solo, un po’ per scelta e un po’ perché i suoi amici davvero non ne potevano più di vederlo sprecare la sua vita solo perché «la sua prima relazione era finita». Inoltre era «sbagliato e immorale utilizzare i corpi di tutti quei ragazzi, che erano solo alla ricerca di un compagno. Magari alla ricerca del vero amore». Ormai aveva smesso di ascoltarla. Hermione non capiva, non poteva capire. Lei stava con Ron dalla battaglia a Hogwarts. Anzi, se Harry doveva essere sincero, nella sua testa quei due stavano insieme molto più tempo. Hermione stava con Ron da quando, al sesto anno, gli aveva confessato, nel suo modo da ragazza, che era gelosa di vederlo con Lavanda. E, beh, Ron stava con Hermione dal Ballo del Ceppo, quando l’aveva vista con Krum e non aveva potuto più contenere la sua gelosia. Hermione non aveva mai perso, e sperava per lei, che non avrebbe mai perso la persona che amava.

Hermione non sapeva cosa voleva dire crescere senza genitori, lei che i suoi li amava al punto da cancellare i loro ricordi e spedirli in un altro Paese, solo per tenerli al sicuro.  
Lei non aveva idea di cosa volesse dire perdere un uomo che aveva conosciuto per poco ma che era diventato quanto di più vicino a un padre avesse mai avuto. Anche se Sirius lo scambiava per James e gli anni ad Azkaban avevano lasciato una cicatrice profonda nel suo cuore.

Lei non poteva capire cosa significasse aver vissuto per tre anni, tre lunghi anni, nella certezza di star vivendo un amore non corrisposto, solo per scoprire, troppo tardi, che quell’amore era uno di quelli destinati a durare per sempre. Draco era il suo «e vissero per sempre felici e contenti». Lo aveva sempre saputo, ma non aveva mai creduto che anche Draco potesse amarlo. Che anche lui potesse essere il «vissero per sempre felici e contenti» dell’altro. Convinto com'era di essere un buono a nulla, uno spreco di spazio, uno strano, anormale. Come poteva Draco amare lui? E come poteva Hermione non capire che continuare a parlare male di lui non avrebbe aiutato? Harry voleva soltanto tornare indietro e non combinare più tutto quel casino. Avrebbe voluto così tanto poter rivivere quell'ultimo anno della loro vita insieme, senza tutta quella gelosia e con la consapevolezza di essere amato. Voleva tornare indietro e picchiare sé stesso. Voleva tornare indietro e abbracciare Draco, stringerlo e dirgli che lo amava e che era uno sciocco insicuro, troppo convinto di non valere niente per meritarsi il suo amore. Voleva avere almeno un po’ di coraggio in più. Voleva scrollarsi di dosso quel senso di colpa e quella paura di un nuovo rifiuto e presentarsi alla porta di Villa Malfoy, dove sapeva che era tornato Draco dopo aver lasciato il loro appartamento. Un appartamento così pieno di ricordi, così felice. Ci tornava ancora, di tanto in tanto. Si stendeva sul loro letto. Si sedeva sulla poltrona preferita di Draco. Stava ore a fissare la prima foto che si erano fatti come coppia. Lì, con il diploma in mano, un sorriso enorme sulla faccia e occhi solo per l’altro. Come aveva potuto non vederlo? Tutto quell'amore! Come aveva potuto sfuggirgli?

Lo vedeva adesso, che era troppo tardi. Adesso che avrebbe dato via tutta la sua magia, gettata fuori dalla finestra, se fosse servito a fargli riottenere la fiducia dell’unica persona che avrebbe potuto salvarlo dal baratro in cui si trovava. Era così perso. Si sentiva apatico, senza uno scopo. Aveva tentato di dedicarsi al lavoro, dopo le prime tre settimane in cui non era stato in grado di fare altro se non passeggiare per casa senza una meta, piangere e colpevolizzarsi. Nemmeno il lavoro, però, lo aveva aiutato. Dopo due mesi di improduttività il Capo del Dipartimento l’aveva ufficialmente convocato nel suo ufficio per comunicargli che non poteva permettersi di presentarsi in ufficio in quelle condizioni. Era un disastro! Inoltre, non metteva più passione nel suo lavoro, non c’era più cuore nelle sue indagini.

_CUORE._ Quella era stata la parola chiave. Aveva finalmente capito che non poteva mettere alcun cuore nel lavoro, perché non gliene era rimasto.

Adesso, dopo nove mesi da quando si erano lasciati e tre di astinenza dal “sesso vagante”, come aveva soprannominato le sue serate Ron, voleva solo ritrovare sé stesso. Perché se fosse riuscito a ritrovare chi era, forse avrebbe trovato anche un po’ di forza, un po’ di coraggio per fare quello che sapeva essere la cosa giusta: andare da Draco a riprendersi il suo uomo, il suo cuore, la sua vita, il suo futuro!

Avrebbe potuto farlo e lo avrebbe fatto. Al diavolo tutto, al diavolo la sua insicurezza, al diavolo la sua gelosia.

E poi, dopo un mese di intenso lavoro su di sé e di isolamento, aveva deciso che era il momento di fare qualcosa. Era andato da Blaise Zabini, l’amico di Draco. L’alleato storico di Draco, perché un Malfoy non ha bisogno di altro se non di alleati. Com’era prevedibile Blaise non aveva detto nulla. Almeno all’inizio. C’erano volute due intere settimane per riuscire a farsi dire qualcosa. E quel qualcosa non gli era piaciuto per niente. Era un qualcosa che lo aveva rispedito in confusione. Era un qualcosa che gli aveva fatto perdere le speranze, almeno per un paio di giorni.

Il suo coraggio e la sua voglia di riconquistare Draco, però, si erano rifatti vivi giusto in tempo, quel Venerdì. Sarebbe andato da lui e avrebbe lottato per riaverlo.

Anche contro una Purosangue!

Anche contro _quella_ Purosangue. 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I personaggi appartengono a zia Row e a chiunque altro ne detenga i diritti. Scrivo su di loro solo perché li amo, nessun doppio fine, nessun guadagno (che Serpeverde -.- XD)


End file.
